Piñata Party/Events/2017-2018
This page records all events of Piñata Party in 2017 and 2018. Valenbrainz Parties 2017 Starting on February 7th to February 16th, Piñata Parties for the holiday Valentines Day started. It features the new premium plant Hot Date, as well as the previous premium plant Blooming Heart, and features the same lawn from 2015 and 2016. Valenbrainz 2017 Promo.png Hotdatepinata.png|Hot Date on the party banner Luck Of The Zombie Parties 2017 These parties ran from March 14th to March 23rd and brought back all zombies from previous event. It features the the new premium plant Caulipower, and features the same lawn as 2015 and 2016. CaulipowerEventBanner.png|Caulipower on the event banner March15th2017Pianta.png|A Caulipower and Kernel-pult Piñata Party on March 15th Springening Parties 2017 Starting from April 4th to April 18th, these Piñatas would celebrate the coming of Spring and the holiday Easter. It doesn't feature any new plants, but Dandelion was featured. It also brought back all the zombies and it features the same lawn from 2015 and 2016. Springening2017Pinata1.png|April 4th's piñata, with Lightning Reed, Spikeweed, and Spikerock Birthdayz Parties 2017 The parties began on May 2nd and ended on May 11th. These parties celebrated the 8th Birthday of the Plants vs. Zombies series. These parties featured no new plants, but had the return of the Birthdayz zombies. Summer Nights Parties 2017 The parties began on June 27th and ended on July 7th. They marked the limited return of Strawburst and didn't introduce any new plants (Electric Peashooter is not made to promote the party). Explode-O-Nut was also featured in the event. Summer Beach Parties 2017 The parties began on July 7th and ended on July 21st, which contained an easy Big Wave Beach level for each day. During the day, the player could replay this event as many times as they like, but after the third replay, their next replay would have the gift boxes rewarding much less. Getting a 7-day winning streak would reward the player with a Level 1 Monkeyfruit (or 10 Monkeyfruit Puzzle Pieces). Plants Vs Zombies 2 Chinese Version-Summer beach event-0 Progressive Parties 2017 The parties began on July 24th and ended on July 29th, then reappeared on August 6th and ended on August 12th. All parties were Save Our Seeds levels. Beghouled Beyond 2017 The parties began on July 30th and ended on August 5th. All parties were Beghouled levels. Time Twister 2017 The parties began on August 13th and ended on August 23rd. All parties featured zombies from Far Future, Frostbite Caves and Jurassic Marsh. The Wasabi Whip was featured in all parties. Big Brainz 2017 The parties began on August 24th and ended on September 4th. These parties featured the return of Big-Headed Zombies and Apple Mortar. Time Travel Parties 2017 The parties began on August 24th, which was a new type of boss rush event featuring boss levels from different worlds. The worlds in order included: Dark Ages, Frostbite Caves, Sky City, Lost City, Neon Mixtape Tour, Jurassic Marsh and Modern Day. The player could only proceed to the next world of the event on the next day when they have completed the one they were on at least once during the day. During the day, the player could replay this event as many times as they like, but after the third replay, their next replay would have the gift boxes rewarding much less. Getting a 7-day winning streak (aka beating all the worlds of the event) would give the player a chance to win Nightshade or its Puzzle Piece. PvZ 2 Chinese Version - Event 时空穿梭 Time Travel to Dark Ages 2.2.0 iOS PvZ 2 Chinese Version - Event 时空穿梭 Time Travel to Frostbite Caves 2.2.0 iOS PvZ 2 Chinese Version - Event 时空穿梭 Time Travel to Lost City 2.2.0 iOS Lawn of Doom 2017 The parties returned on October 17th and ended on November 2nd. These parties featured the return of the Lawn of Doom zombies, Ghost Pepper, Jack O' Lantern and Witch Hazel. Food Fight 2017 The parties began on November 14th and ended on November 30th. These parties featured the return of the Food Fight zombies, Sweet Potato and Parsnip. Feastivus 2017 The parties began on December 12th, 2017 and ended on January 2nd, 2018. These parties featured the return of the Feastivus-dressed zombies and the new plant Holly Barrier. Sap-fling and Missile Toe also returned in this event. Valenbrainz Parties 2018 These parties started on February 7th and ended on February 16th. They featured the return of limited-time premium plants Blooming Heart and Hot Date. The lawn remained the same as last year's and no new zombies were added. Springening Parties 2018 These parties started on March 27th and ended on April 5th. They featured the return of special-edition plant Dandelion. The lawn remained the same as last year's and no new zombies were added. Summer Beach Parties 2018 The parties began on April 28th, which contained the exact same levels as last year's Summer Beach Parties. During the day, the player could replay this event as many times as they like, but after the third replay, their next replay would have the gift boxes rewarding much less. Getting a 7-day winning streak would reward the player with a Level 1 Dandelion (or 10 Dandelion Puzzle Pieces). Children's Day Parties 2018 These parties started on June 2. Each day brought you a different party and different piñata presents, and on the seventh day, you got the Cattail. Summer Nights Parties 2018 These parties started on June 26th and ended on July 7th. They featured the return of special-edition plant Strawburst. Everything else about these parties remained the same as last year's and no new zombies were added. World Cup Parties The World Cup event was held as a mini-game in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]] which lasted from June 9, 2018 to July 16, 2018. The lawn is the Modern Day lawn having white lines on it like a football field. The player must get goals using the football while fighting against zombies. The plant's score is represented in red while the zombies' score is represented by the blue part of the score board. Time Twister Parties 2018 These parties started on August 3rd and ended on August 12th. They featured the return of special-edition plant Wasabi Whip. Each party featured zombies from Far Future, Frostbite Caves, and Jurassic Marsh. Beghouled Beyond Parties 2018 These parties began on August 17th and ended on August 23rd. They featured the Premium Plant Kiwibeast. All parties were Beghouled levels. Big Brainz Parties 2018 These parties began on August 24th and ended on September 4th. They featured the Premium Plant Apple Mortar. Everything else about these parties remained the same as last year's and no new zombies were added. Lawn of Doom Parties 2018 These parties started on October 17th and ended on November 2nd. They featured the return of special-edition plants Ghost Pepper, Jack O' Lantern, and Witch Hazel. In addition, Shadow Peashooter returned for a limited time during the event. Everything else about these parties remained the same as last year's and no new zombies were added. LawnOfDoom2018_10-20-18.png|A Ghost Pepper party that appeared on October 20th. LawnOfDoom2018 10-21-18.png|A Jack O' Lantern party that appeared on October 21st. LawnOfDoom2018 10-22-18.png|A Witch Hazel party that appeared on October 22nd. LawnOfDoom2018 10-23-18.png|A Ghost Pepper party that appeared on October 23rd. LawnOfDoom2018_10-24-18.png|A Jack O' Lantern party that appeared on October 24th. LawnOfDoom2018 10-25-18.png|A Witch Hazel party that appeared on October 25th. Food Fight 2018 These parties started on November 13th and ended on November 27th. Although not directly correlated, Sling Pea was released around that time. Everything else about the parties stay the same as last year's, no new zombies were added. Party11.13.2018.png|November 13th's party. Feastivus 2018 WIN_20181211_18_44_17_Pro.jpg|Gameplay of the first party by UnknownMeme2 WIN_20181211_18_46_26_Pro.jpg|Second gameplay also by UnknownMeme2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Piñata Party